The New Winx Club
by Julia Archer
Summary: the girls are back for a new year that is even harder than the last 3...in anyway possible! new friends stronger and darker enemies... my first story and i accet all reveiws and flames


**The New Winx Club**

It was the beginning of the 2nd year of their junior year. Ms. Faragonda had declared that all junior with their Enchantix would be separated from the ones who didn't.

The Winx girls were in their same room. Musa was with Techna again as well as Flora with Bloom. Stella and Layla were all alone in their rooms again but not Layla for long.

"Hey guys, look at this," Layla said walking toward every one holding a letter, "it's a letter from ms Faragonda."

"What does it say Layla?" Flora asked.

"_Dear Layla,_

_Your new roommate isn't coming yet. She will arrive in about 2 weeks into the school year. Ill let you know when she will be arriving closer to her arrival._

_-Ms. Faragonda._"

"Wow. A new roommate! That must be so exciting Layla!" Bloom exclaimed.

"YES! A NEW FRIEND!!" Stella yelled jumping around the room.

"Stella calm down. You don't even know what she is going to be like." Layla told her.

"Yeah. She could be a complete jerk or act like a complete witch." Musa said.

"But we can give her the benefit of the doubt. I bet she is really nice and kind. She'll be great! Nothing like how you described her Musa I bet," Flora said in defense of their new roommate.

"Well there's a 33.3% chance shell be like how Musa described her. A 33.3% shell be like how Flora described her. And a 33.3% shell be a combination of the 2," Techna stated.

-Later That Same Day-

"Tell me again why you 2 are taking the early class?" Musa asked Flora and Layla.

"Musa its because it's a class that helps you enhance your powers using the nature around you," Flora said.

"And it's suppose to increase your overall power after a while," Layla finished for Flora.

"Ok. Whatever. But you could never get me up that early or even Stella."

-1 Weak Later-

All of the girls' classes were going great. Flora and Layla had every single class together while they had all but 1 class with Bloom and the others. Potionology, Metamorphosimbiosis, Fight Class, Manners and Etiquette, and Magiphilosophy. And also a new class that they had to take called Relmonic History. Layla and Flora were in an early class that started before normal school did called Natural Magistics. Only a select few could get into that class for some reason.

-The Following Weak-

Early this morning, Layla had found out that her roommate would be here either late today or sometime tomorrow.

Everyone was moving in the halls trying to get to their next class and one girl was trying to ask for directions to her next class. She had her blueberry colored hair in to long braids that went to her mid thigh. She had violet-blue eyes and bangs that covered her forehead with a part in her bangs, in a lavender color. Her outfit consisted of a short light blue jean skirt with a plain brown belt with buckle. Her top fell off from her shoulders and it's lemon yellow, sky blue and florescent red-orange striped. She had tall boots that came up to close to her knees and were 2-toned, soles/heels were a semi-pale red color while the rest of the boots were just plain red in color.

Then someone bumped into her, knocking the books she had in her arms down to the floor.

"Oh!" She bent down to pick them up, "I'm never going to find this class…so this is what I get for not being here for 2 years," she mumbled.

"Here, you dropped this."

She looked up to see a girl with sandy brown colored hair and green eyes.

"Thanks."

"No problem. People can be really careless when it comes to getting to their classes on time," she said while they both stood up, "I'm Flora by the way."

The girl laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Flora asked.

"Sorry. My name is Solora. There's a 2 letter difference in our names. I kind of thought it was funny. Sorry if I offended you."

Flora smiled at her. "No. It's ok. I was just asking and that is so weird."

Solora smiled back. "Yeah. Oh! Could you help me find my next class? I'm so lost right now."

"Yeah sure can I see you class list?"

"Here." Solora handed Flora the list of her classes. The list read, " 1) Natural Magistics-Palladium

2) Potionology-Palladium

3) Metamorphosimbiosis-Wizgiz

4) Fight Class-Grizelda

5) Manners and Etiquette-DuFour

6) Magiphilosophy-Avalon

7) Relmonic History-Palladium"

"Your taking all the classes that I am in, and we have them at the same time. How cool."

"That's great! So you can defiantly help me get around the school. And I think we better get to class."

Flora looked shocked and surprised at the last part of what she said. "Yes! We better get going."

The 2 girls headed off towards their class when Flora said, "Can I ask u some thing, Solora?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Flora stopped as they reached the door to their class room. "I know that not many people can get into or got into Natural Magistics. I was just wondering how did you? I mean you came late so…"

"I thought that was weird to. I don't know why I was put in that class, honestly. I guess Ms. Faragonda thought it would be good for me or something," Solora shrugged.

"Yeah, well come on lets go in. my other friends are in there already I bet and I think they will like you. I'm sure of it," Flora smiled at Solora when she said this. And then they finally walked into the class and Flora walked Solora over to the girls. As aoon as Flora got close to them they looked up and say the new girl.

"Flora, who is this?" Stella asked.

oh no not a cliff hanger and i know its my first story on here and i accept any kind of comments^^ so please reveiw and if you want to see solora's picture got to here: .com/art/Darcy-and-Solora-109034474


End file.
